RWBY and some others, Meet me
by Azure Tangeson
Summary: Now I'm not sure if this is totally normal but right now im de3aling with my favourite characters having to live in my house! How they get back is beyond me but... RUBY DONT TOUCH THAAT! (this is a Self Insert btw, lots of swearing so...look out)
1. Chapter 1: Hello?

**A/N If you like the idea of RWBY coming to earth...i have many awesome plans...also this is actually me writing, not my helpful friend. I don't own RWBY, or id be rich otherwise. (heavily inspired by Out of Place)**

*my POV*

I hate being thirsty. It honestly sucks and I really fuckin' hate it, oh wait, forgot to mention that MY FUCKING XBOX is kinda on installing some stuff... still at least I got Hitman installed...stupid Evolve taking ages...

I sit there all grumpy and stuff, but then i finally get of my useless skinny ass and got something to drink, carefully creeping downstairs like i normally do at 5am, don't ask, when i find the light is on in my kitchen...and four familiar people stand there quietly arguing.

"You Dunce! If you hadn't knocked over the dust barrels we wouldn't be stuck here!" A oh so familiar bits-i mean highly privileged person says...god these guys are really  
good if they...wait...

*Meanwhile, Ruby looks at this very computer*

"hey Guys? come check this out" Ruby whispered, cradling her weapon like a bear... ( expect a lot of ... ok?)

I finally make myself known ny opening the kitchen door, its made of wood and glass by the way.

"why are yo-" and I've been punched, great by...Yang? Fucking great!

*Many minutes later*

"Oooooooowie..." I say curled up in a ball, cradling my body, even though Yang hit my head.

"Ohmygoshsosorry!" And there's Ruby again...

"Nah...ill be fine...ow..." I sit there for a little bit before getting up...and keeling over...god if this turns out like my dream...ooooh boy...

 **A/N I hope you enjoy this, All sorts of criticism is appreciated, sorry the chapter is really short...now I need to go and figure out Who I might a- Shit spoilers...Personally I might bring Roman and Neo in, oh wait, I will ;)**

 **Now ill do this whenever I can so I have no schedule whatsoever for this...you should give Self Insert stories a chance. Also if you know a good self insert story like this one, then leave its name in the reviews. (Also I shall make a lot of anime jokes and well...That Tokyo ghoul thing with my fingers)**


	2. Chapter 2: Ow

**A/N Hey you guys, Back again with another chapter**

Ow...why did it have to be Yang? Oh wait, maybe next time I'll ju- "Mister? Are you ok?"

And there we go with the adorable Ruby. I get up and steady myself against the couch, since my kitchen, dining room and living room are connected by open plan. Handy as it is, I'm just glad i didn't get punched in the balls. "Why did she punch me"

"S-sorry, she tends to solve a lot of things by punching them" Ruby shyly stand there, i just wanna hug her! Wait no, then Yang will kill me.

"Still, why are you here?" I ask her, both confusion and a bush appear.

"We kinda knocked over some dust...and it exploded...so maybe it sent us here?" Ruby says, the eyes of a glowering Yang watching over us.

"In that case, mind introducing me to your little group?" I say, very glad I don't own any RWBY Merch as of right now (this is true). Now y'see, now that i ca- no bad, stop thinking of RWBY like that. Might ask Bla- DAMNIT!

"Mister? Were you listening?" I shake my head, indicating I'm half asleep.

"Anyways... Im Ruby Rose! Thats Weiss, she's my partner. thats Blake, who is partners with Yang. And together we make team RWBY!" she says enthusiastically, almost a little to loud. "Ruby...It's 3am and i have a headache, so ill keep this brief." I pause for a moment, rubbing my neck awkwardly. "I'm Liam, this is my families house and I need a drink of something...maybe water or milk..." Ruby seems to get a little cautious, like Blake was when she hid Ninjas of love...gotta ask what its about OR i could show her some Manga...

Yes I read Manga and watch anime, deal with it. Might as well say i'm a furry (non sexual one) too. "Um Ruby I know this seems a little odd...but for my Mum's sakes, can we just go to sleep?" I say tiredly and...oh fuck yangs eyes are red at that. "what did you say to my sister?!" she says very angrily, holding me by the neck of my marvel PJs, i uh...my have snuck a peak for totally no reason..."I didn't mean it like that! I meant since we're all tired so we should sleep...please don't punch my balls" I'm cowering a little, and well...nearly pissing myse- am i really...oh god why? Ive just realised...if they're here, did anyone else come through? "oh, right. Silly me!" she says...way to playful for somebody about to punch me. wait, where are these guys gonna sleep? i uh...hope they do't mind my bed while I use the floor...

"So...You guys can use my bed...ill sleep on the floor..." I say after leading them upstairs, Weiss protesting and Blake just...being Blake "Um...ok?" Ruby being behind me, i best not tr- Fuck! i've fallen and i can't get up! "ow shit..." I get up, miraculously not waking my Mum or Foster sister...who's 9. I head into my room, take my fluffy blanket and one pillow, its fuzzy and soft so yeah.

That Morning I had yellow vision, 'cuz a certain Blonde decided to roll off the bed next to me...Yang's got her hair on my face and I don't wanna anger her. "Psst Yang...Get up" I poke her, i can't see where but i ju- wait...thats soft and squeeze...she was facing me when she slept s...oh god I'm poking her ass. Now i gentle move my hand so It's he back and poke. "Mnnn Let me sleep dad..." I hold in a laugh and poke her harder "Five more minutes..." she mules, half awake. "Yang Your hair's stuck to my face" She bolts up and blushes at where she was sleeping and then proceeded to shuffle away, and so I get up to find that Blake was sleeping so cutely, all curled up like a cat. Yet again there's Ruby who just Looks so cute cus RUBY!

"So...I guess I FLOORED you with my generosity?" Yang just laughs, now finding that i do like my puns very much, meanwhile Blake, Ruby and Bit- I mean Weiss just groan and wake up slowly while i just go and make us some breakfast, mainly toast for a pun.

 **A/N Thats all today guys, Hope ya like it! Also remember to leave reviews ok?**


	3. Breakfast Antics (Filler)

A/N Hey guys I'm back at this story again, to be honest i hit writers block and totally forgot this existed, best to get on with this!

My POV:

...HOW!? HOW DID WEISS BREAK THE TOASTER?!

Ok...deep breaths...

"JUST HOW?!"

Weiss actively seems not bothered, yet doesn't actually say how.

"Weiss burned the kitchen once"

Ruby mentions, it seems that even though its a Chibi scene, Weiss still done it...

"I will have you kn-"

Weiss was cut off by me saying

"I Know you had everything done for you ice queen, not that hard to tell"

She is soooo pissed at me now for calling her that. Meanwhile Blake keeps edging away from my two adorable black labradors! Is even funnier because one of them is only little puppy!

"So...Cereal is that cupboard, bowls in this one and the fridge is hidden in there, good luck"

 _A/N Sorry this is short, I was writing this on my phone. Plus I'm kiiinda rushing this a little. -Azure_


End file.
